My Only
by Miss-Blue664
Summary: Pg for a few slip ups on Wufei's part... Wufei and sally are about on a mission when Wufei being the brave one saves Sally from a balst, he is injured and Sally falls into a Void of her sadness what will happen?


Diclamier: No own gundam wing! So you no sue! Then we ALL happy! I only write of pure  
  
want to.... Did that sound right? No? Oh well I WRITE FOR PLEASURE! NO SALE! SO DON"T  
  
SUE!!!!!!! Enjoy! :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~.~~~  
  
Sally couldn't remember when she felt this bad, here she was completely helpless to the fact  
  
that her partner in 'crime' was in a hospital bed. His normal placid face was contorted in pain, although  
  
he didn't know, considering he was out cold. The memory of their last mission came back with such  
  
force she could feel the pounding of her feet on the hard steel of the compound.   
  
"Come on Wufei!! Let go!!! The van's out side!!"  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!!" Wufei yelled from behind her. Sally was running at such speed that  
  
even she didn't know she had, they were doing good to dodge the bullet fire. But what happened next  
  
was a complete shock. Wufei had practically jumped on her, she didn't have time to yell at him, there  
  
was a deafening explosion, only then did she realize that she was shielding her. The damn idiot was  
  
shielding her... she had blacked out temporality when they crashed to the floor. Next thing she knew  
  
she was lying on her back next to Wufei in a van. They weren't concerned with her, thank the gods  
  
they weren't, Wufei was bleeding, and bad.  
  
Then back to reality, "You Sally Po?"   
  
"Yeah..." Sally looked up to see the doctor.  
  
"I have some... news..."   
  
"He's gonna live right?!"  
  
"Yes he's gonna live but..."   
  
"But what?" Sally asked eagerly.  
  
"His lost a lot of blood and in the state he's in will remain in a coma for a while..."  
  
"C-C-Coma??"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
That was all sally could handle... standing she walked into Wufei room, salty tears threatening  
  
to spill. Bending over she placed a kiss oh his pale face, "I'm sorry, I failed you..." she pulled a gold  
  
band off her finger and slipped in onto his pinky. Walking out she ran into Duo and the others.   
  
"Sally? What's going on?" Trowa wanted to know.  
  
"Go in and find out for your self..." she said nonchalantly.  
  
"What happened to Wufei?! Why weren't you watching his back?" Duo screamed in her face.  
  
"I-I-I .... don't say that!" Sally smacked Duo.  
  
"What happened?" Duo grabbed her shoulders roughly. Quatre quickly intervened and worked  
  
Duo off Sally, promptly Sally set in a dead run. Her mind was all a blur, she couldn't figure out what  
  
was going on, duo's words had such a profound affect on her emotions, 'why weren't you watching his  
  
back?' How could she?? She was in front, she was been leading the way, all she did was run, run, it  
  
was all to much to handle, she had failed him. He was good as dead in her mind, he was no longer with  
  
her. She would like anything to join him, but right now... oh right now, she just wanted to cry, cry till  
  
tomorrow and then cry till next week, and then till next month... For a year.... Just cry....  
  
Sally tripped and fell on to her knees, drawing blood. Blood, His blood... she saw his blood...  
  
Tears of pain leaked from her eyes. Then and there Sally broke down... she stood once again still  
  
crying helplessly, and walked towards a known destination. Their house, opening the front door she  
  
shut it and there she fell for good curled up into a small ball crying her dear eyes out.  
  
~~~~~~9 weeks later~~~~~~  
  
His body felt like it was a puzzle, he really could tell what was what but it HURT! Damn did I  
  
hurt... Opening a onyx eye he looked around at the white walls, how long had he been out... and where  
  
was sally? Sally? Was she okay? Did she make it out okay? OH god, where was Sally? His mind was  
  
racing, Wufei was truly worried about that girl. That girl had stole his heart, made him lay his arrogant  
  
ways aside, and she wasn't here to great him when he awoke? Something was wrong... terrible wrong.  
  
"WUFEI!!" a chorus called his name, he looked over to the door way and there stood his  
  
friends, Duo, Heero, Trowa, Quatre, but no Sally.... no Sally...  
  
"Where's Sally?" He asked, he chocked over his dry throat.  
  
"Not here, can't believe her..." Duo muttered.   
  
"Then where is she!!" wufei asked fiercely.  
  
"She ran off.." Duo huffed uncaring, as far as he was concerned sally was the cause of this.  
  
"Well dammit! Find her!" Wufei barked, "Better yet get me out of the hell hole so I can find  
  
her!"  
  
"Not until the doctor clears you!" quatre pretested, he then remembered, searched his pocket  
  
and held out a small gold band, it was dotted with small diamonds. Instantly Wufei knew what it was,  
  
his engagement ring to Sally, what could possible get her this worked up she return his ring to him, he  
  
hadn't the slightest idea but he need to find out...  
  
Passing with out any activity Wufei recovered and was sent out with a good luck and out to the  
  
world he knew. His first mission was to recover his lover, Sally was the only thing on his mind, he HAD  
  
to find her. So he searched the only place he knew she could be. Home, unlocking the door he walked  
  
in and found the place in utter mess. So someone was hear, but who?  
  
"Go away!" a pain ridden voice yelled at him, it came from the couch. Walking gently over he  
  
peeked over the couch and he nearly died from utter shock right there. Sally lay crying helplessly on the  
  
couch, her skin was pale, she looked as though she hadn't eaten in week, her hair was messed up and  
  
lifeless.  
  
"Sally?" wufei touched her cheek, it was so cold, unlike her at all, she was always to warm.. So  
  
warm... "Sally, it's me, Wufei..."   
  
"No he's gone, he can't be here..."   
  
There was something he WASN'T expecting, she was here denying he was alive? Okay  
  
something was seriously wrong.. Moving silently he kneeled beside her and stroked her hair lovingly,  
  
"No Sally I'm here, I'm right here..."  
  
"Stop, your so mean.."  
  
"Sally." Wufei pulled the girl into his arms and tilted her face towards him, "Sally, Sally, you silly  
  
onna, I'm right here."  
  
The woman searched the onyx eyes, and quickly gasped, the only eyes she knew like that,  
  
"Wufei?"  
  
"Nothing gets past you does it?" his sarcasm leaking into his voice.  
  
"Wufei?"  
  
"Yes babe." He wiped any lingering tears away then kissed her on the temple.  
  
"It's you? Really?" she smiled and threw her frail self around Wufei, pressing her self against  
  
him, arms snaking their way around his neck.  
  
"Really Really..." he whispered as he wrapped his arm around her waist, there he removed the  
  
ring from around his pinky and reached back to grabbed one of her hands, She watched with  
  
puzzlement until the ring slid around her ring finger and sat in it's rightful place. She tried to protest but  
  
he silenced her with a loving kiss, "Sally, I gave this to you for a reason, keep it, and your still my only  
  
one."   
  
Sally hugged the man she loved so much with happiness and love she couldn't even understand  
  
what had clouded her judgement. he was home and she was in his arms and everything was right. 


End file.
